You Owe Me One
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: Two years after Torchwood 3 has been left in shambles, Jack finally decides to act and ask a friend to help him fix the damage done. Pre-Nightmare story that might help the prologue in my story Doctor Who Nightmare.


_**A/N: after some thought and research, I figured in my story "Doctor Who: Nightmare", it didn't make sense that the Torchwood Hub was back to normal, since it was destroyed in 2009. So I figured this could be a pre-story to add to Nightmare, hopefully making more sense to the Prologue of Nightmare. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**New Year's Eve 2011.**_

Two figures stood amidst the pillaged ruins of Torchwood Three, staring at the crumbling remains of the once magnificent hub. The tall figure shoved his hands into his WW2 style, long blue coat as he surveyed the disgrace as he had often done over the years while his small female companion studied the wreak, estimating the amount of damage.

"How much of it was destroyed?" she asked, her accent as much North American as Jacks'.

"The whole place." the man said. "After the hub was destroyed numerous organizations came and took a lot of the alien tech we had."

The girl shook her head in disgust. "Of course. Let's see what happens because of that."

The man finally let relented to his will and ask the question that had been bugging him for the past few weeks. "Can you fix it?"

After a pause, the girl said "Fix a million dollar worth of damage?" she asked incredulously, her friend just looked at her pleadingly. "Yeah. This place wasn't affected by any curses, so it should be easy. Just watch me fix it Harkness."

Pulling a long ornately carved stick of wood out of her back pocket, she pointed it towards the wreak. It was a light brown shade, and the intricately carved decals glittered red slightly in the dim light. The girl gripped the glazed knob at the end of it, and after a moments pause, made a dramatic sweep with her arm, making the tip of the stick cross the room as she called "Reparo!" Magically, the entire room began to change; seemingly disintegrated objects returning to their original state, being sat up right. Grains of sand that were once glass windows drew back together and returned to their original frames; not a crack in the glass. The electric wires joined and sealed themselves, sparking back to life; lighting up the entire room by the newly fixed lights. By the restored lights the pair could watch what was left of Torchwood 3 come back together.

After an hour, the hub was almost restored to its former glory, except for the stolen alien tech and computers. Jack looked around in blissful happiness at the restored hub; it looked almost brand new. "Thanks kid." He drew the teen witch into a tight hug. After a moment, he drew back and kept the girl at arm's length. Smiling widely, he said "I _definitely_ owe you one."

The girl smiled back. "Yes. Yes you do." Looking around to where the computers once sat, she shook her head and said "I hope you have copies of what was on all those computers on a spare hard drive or something."

Jack smiled as he pulled a slim, portable black hard drive from his pocket. "Yeah, I do. Before this place went up in smoke, a certain teenager came to visit me, suggesting I do that." His friend stared at him blankly in shock. "She looked a _bit_ older," he continued, enjoying the moment. "her brown hair was longer."

The girl smiled. "I have a future! That's nice to know!" she said brightly. "Looks like I'm going to have some work to do in the near future. Speaking of work," she paused, "we're going to have to do something about getting new computers. I'll see if I can get some "donations" from the SGC and the Plumbers for you, and try to see if U.N.I.T can do anything for you; I think they owe you a favor." Both of them smiled at each other.

"Thanks for all your help." Jack said sincerely.

"Hey, any time." Was the response he got.

Looking around, Jack thought about the other destroyed levels of the hub that might not have been repaired. "Do you think that spell fixed the entire hub?" he asked.

The girl thought deeply for a moment. "Maybe, let's go check."

Jack held his arm out to her. "Shall we?" he offered.

Shaking her head, she mumbled "Flirt" but nonetheless took his arm, and the pair started to walk through the now gleaming hub. Looking at a couple spots around them, she added "You might have to scrub some spots out."

The Captain waved the comment off, but as they continued down the hall asked "Is this repair permanent?"

"That doesn't mean the hub is indestructible now so don't get any ideas." She warned, "But yeah, it's permanent." Jack blew a sigh of relief, but never heard the girl add quietly "I think."

* * *

_**A/N: for those of you who haven't read my material before, the girl is my OC Bree Taylor. For those who have read my material, especially Nightmare, this was obviously before she had decided on the name Bree. Thanks for taking the time to read and please review, even read Nightmare if you are curious. Once again thanks, and I hope at least a few people caught the references I made. ;)**_

_**-Bad Wolf and Timelords**_


End file.
